Surat Ke - 69
by Saory Athena Namikaze
Summary: Tentang surat-surat dari pengirim misterius untuk Naruto. Apa benar? Atau itu justru dari sosok pemuda raven yang menjadi temannya? Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Yin-Yang? / Akan kuberikan jawaban setelah membaca surat ke-69/ YAOI, AU, SasuNaru, Typo's, DLDR. happy FID #6


**SURAT KE-69**

**Chara bukan milik saya tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei, tapi cerita ini tulisan saya.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, Typo's, cerita pasaran/mudah ditebak, alur super duper berantakan, pendek, Newbie dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight other (maybe)**

**Didedikasikan untuk FID yang ke-6, HAPPY FID all.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata beriris _ sapphire_ yang baru saja tiba di sekolah tampak mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Menghela napas berat, tangannya bergerak menutup pintu loker setelah meraih beberapa peralatan yang diperlukannya dari sana.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto tersebut kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelasnya, 11 A-1.

Sesekali tangannya melambai ceria sementara bibirnya setia menunjukan cengiran lima jarinya saat sesekali dirinya menemukan sosok familiar baginya atau saat dirinya mendapatkan sapaan dari seseorang.

Tak lama, sosok pirang tersebut menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah dengan pintu yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan penuh semangat, kemudian menarik napas dan...

"_OHAYU MINNA!"_ serunya ceria.

"_Uruse, baka_." Sebuah jawaban didapatkannya dari seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan mata unik seperti tak berpupil.

Cengengesan tidak jelas dan menggaruk kepalanya canggung, Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku miliknya yang terletak persis di sebelah jendela, urutan nomor dua dari bangku paling belakang.

"_O-Ohayu_, Na-Naruto-_kun_." Sapa seorang gadis cantik bersurai _ indigo_ dengan nada terbata disertai pipi yang merona merah.

"_Ohayu_, Hinata-chan." Memasang cengiran andalannya dan sukses membuat sang gadis semakin merona.

_**Grek..**_

Suara kursi yang ditarik agak kasar, sukses membuat perhatian Naruto dan gadis tersebut teralih ke arah belakang. Sesesok pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan _style_ yang unik tampak baru saja tiba dan mendudukan dirinya di sana.

Mengangkat bahu tak acuh, Naruto tersenyum pada gadis cantik tersebut. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas, Hinata_-chan_?"

Mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum, gadis bernama Hinata tersebut meraih sesuatu dari tasnya dan menyerahkan benda berupa kotak bekal tersebut pada Naruto. "K-Kuharap Na-Naruto-_kun_ menyukainya."

Meraih kotak bekal berwarna putih tersebut, Naruto tersenyum dan membukanya perlahan. Matanya membola seketika saat melihat isi kotak tersebut. Menggaruk pipinya canggung, Naruto kembali menutupnya. "Aku yakin rasanya pasti lezat seperti biasanya," tertawa canggung. "Walau mungkin agak sedikit aneh harus memakan nasi kepal dengan bentuk seperti wajah sendiri. _ Arigatou_, Hinata-_chan_."

_**Blush...**_

Rona wajahnya semakin pekat, ketika sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah pemuda idamannya. Tak mampu lagi bertahan, gadis tersebut meraih tasnya yang ada di meja - _tepatnya meja yang terletak di samping meja Naruto_ - dan berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya sendiri yang ada di barisan pertama di dekat pintu.

Sementara Naruto hanya melongo melihat tingkah unik gadis cantik tersebut yang selalu saja seperti itu kepadanya. Mengangkat bahu tak acuh, Naruto mendudukan dirinya pada kursi tempatnya duduk. Tak menyadari sepasang mata _onyx _ yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi mereka dengan tatapan memicing tak suka.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kiba, pemuda berambut coklat jabrik menatap penasaran sang sahabat yang sedari tadi sama sekali tak menyentuh minuman yang dipesannya dan bekal dalam kotak putih yang dibawanya.<p>

Mencubit tangan pemuda berambut unik berbentuk nanas yang tampak memejamkan matanya - _tertidur_ - di meja makan kantin, Kiba menatap mata kuaci yang tampak sayu di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Menguap dan mengangkat bahu, pemuda bernama Shikamaru tersebut kembali memejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya di meja.

"Ck, rusa sialan." Geram sang pecinta anjing tersebut, kesal akan tingkah teman sekelas sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut.

Merasa tak tahan lagi dengan tingkah sahabat sejak masa taman kanak-kanaknya yang lain dari biasanya, Kiba pun akhirnya bertanya, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Naruto?" terdengar nada khawatir di dalam pertanyaannya.

"Ha-ah..." menghela napas lelah, Naruto menatap Kiba lesu dengan wajah yang ditopang sebelah tangannya pada meja.

Dan sukses membuat Kiba memalingkan wajah ke samping karena merasa sosok sahabatnya begitu imut dan menggemaskan.

"Surat itu datang lagi," meraih sebuah amplop berwarna biru yang disimpannya pada saku kemeja seragamnya dan meletakannya di meja. "Dan ini surat yang ke enam puluh enam."

Meraih amplop berwarna biru tersebut dan meraih isinya, Kiba mengerutkan keningnya.

_**Kau adalah matahariku...**_

_**Dan kupastikan, aku 'lah yang akan menjadi bulan untuk-Mu.**_

Berdehem pelan, Kiba kembali memasukan kertas dengan tulisan singkat tersebut kembali ke dalam amplop. "Kurasa dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Dan itu benar-benar membuatku tak tenang, Kiba." Ungkapnya lelah.

"Kau sudah mengajaknya untuk bertemu?" tanya Kiba.

"Bagaimana caranya? Bahkan aku sama sekali rupanya." Jawabnya frustasi.

"Simpan kertas jawaban di lokermu dan kuyakin dia akan melihatnya ketika dia meletakan surat baru untukmu." Ucap pemuda yang sedari tadi tertidur yang anehnya masih mendengarkan pembicaraan antara kekasih dan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku sudah pernah meletakan surat ajakan untuk bertemu dengannya, tapi..." mendesah frustasi dan menatap sayu kedua temannya yang membuat Kiba dan Shikamaru sontak memalingkan wajah mereka ke samping agar tak melihat ekspresi mengundang(?) tersebut. "Sama sekali tak ada tanggapan darinya. Dia malah terus memberiku surat berisi kata-kata yang..." wajahnya terasa memanas. "Entah kenapa membuatku tertarik dan sangat ingin bertemu dengannya."

Shikamaru dan Kiba menatap tak percaya sahabat pirang mereka.

"Kau serius?" Kiba memekik keras dan hal tersebut berakibat seluruh pandangan dari seisi kantin terarah pada mereka.

"Ck, kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian, _puppy_." Shikamaru menatap malas kekasihnya. "_Mendokuseii."_

Membungkukan badannya canggung guna meminta maaf pada seisi kantin, Kiba kembali mendudukan diri dan menatap Naruto meminta pernyataan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak merasa tertarik dan penasaran, kata-kata pada surat itu terkesan posesif dan begitu menginginkanku."

"Kau gila, Naruto." Menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dan menatap Naruto seolah sahabat pirangnya tersebut memiliki dua kepala. "Kau sama sekali belum tahu seperti apa dia. Bagaimana kalau wajahnya sangat jelek ? Dan mungkin saja dia cacat sehingga hanya berani mengirimkan surat padamu."

"Kau seolah mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang berpikiran sempit yang hanya menyukai seseorang dari fisiknya saja." Ungkap Naruto merasa terluka.

"B-Bukan seperti itu maksudku, aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu sendiri." Sergahnya memberi penjelasan. "Kau boleh saja penasaran tapi jangan dulu tertarik, dia belum tentu orang yang baik, oke?"

"Memangnya apa salahnya bila aku tertarik? Kurasa itu sangat wajar." Ungkap Naruto seraya menatap heran kedua sahabat kecilnya tersebut.

"Tidak salah sama sekali," Shikamaru menggantuk ucapannya dan menatap Naruto intens. "Tapi sangat salah bila kau yang merasa tertarik, Naruto. Kau terlalu polos dan baik hati."

"Aku tidak polos, Shika." Bantahnya seraya mengerucutkan bibir dan mengembungkan kedua pipi _chubi_-nya.

Shikamaru menguap dan Kiba memutar mata bosan mendengar bantahan sahabat blonde mereka.

'_Ya... kau tidak polos. Dan kau membenci ramen_.' Batin keduanya kompak.

Mendapati kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, iris birunya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kantin yang nampak ramai.

Dan, Naruto harus merasakan perutnya terasa dipenuhi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu ditemani jantungnya yang berdebar tak terkendali saat pandangan matanya bertabrakan dengan sepasang iris _onyx_ yang tengah menatapnya begitu intens sehingga membuat wajah Naruto terasa panas .

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain...

"Berhentilah menatapnya seolah kau ingin memakannya hidup-hidup." Sahut seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang duduk di sampingnya, tengah memakan sebuah roti.

"Hn. Aku memang ingin memakannya," menjilat bibirnya secara sensual, pemuda Emo itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku pergi."

Menghela napas pelan, pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara tersebut menatap sesosok pirang yang perlahan menghilang di ujung lorong bersama kedua temannya. "Naruto Uzumaki, ya?" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto menatap ruangan bercat biru yang didominasi warna hitam dan putih yang kini sedang disinggahinya. Sudah sejam lebih Naruto menunggu sang pemilik kamar yang tak juga menunjukan batang hidungnya.<p>

Naruto benci menunggu, tapi sangat senang membuat orang lain menunggu. Ya, aneh dan terkesan egois memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi bila memang sulit untuk menghilangkan kebiasaannya tersebut.

Pemuda pirang itu mulai menggerutu. Dimulai dari sang guru yang meminta a.k.a menugaskan setiap muridnya untuk mengerjakan tugas secara kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang. Andai saja, Hinata tidak sakit dan bisa masuk sekolah, Naruto tanpa pikir dua kali pasti akan mengajak gadis pemalu tersebut sekelompok dengannya. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi?

Entah sial atau beruntung, Naruto akhirnya bisa mendapatkan teman sekelompok setelah ajakannya berulang kali ditolak dengan alasan yang sama. _** "Aku sudah punya kelompok, Naruto."**_

Naruto ingat saat tiba-tiba mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya dan akan menjadi teman sekelompoknya. Mata _sapphire blue_ tersebut langsung membola saat akhirnya tahu siapa yang menyebut dirinya, seorang pemuda bertampang _ stoic_ yang dengan tegasnya menolak beberapa perempuan yang mengerubungi dan ingin mengajak pemilik mata _ onyx_ tersebut menjadi pasangan sekelompoknya. Dan siapa yang bisa menolak seseorang yang memiliki otak jenius seperti Uchiha Sasuke? Naruto tentu tidak mau bertingkah bodoh, dengan cengiran khasnya pemuda pirang tersebut menghampiri pemuda _ raven_ tersebut.

Ha-ah, tapi kini Naruto merasa sangat teramat menyesal. Bukannya tugasnya cepat selesai, kini Naruto merasa telah ditumbuhi lumut dan menjadi tempat sarang laba-laba yang berdiri begitu kokohnya, tentunya secara imajiner.

_**Klik...**_

Suara knop pintu yang diputar dan pintu terbuka, menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirannya. Menatap sang pemilik kamar yang baru saja terlihat setelah tadi katanya akan mencari cemilan dengan tatapan tajam yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar sedatar papan.

"Lama sekali." Naruto bukan bertanya tapi membuat pertanyaan.

"Hn." Dan gumaman singkat nan tak jelas tentu saja sukses membuat kekesalannya bertambah.

"Kalau tak berniat mengerjakan tugas bersamaku, bilang saja dari awal." Ketusnya. "Aku lebih baik sendiri saja."

"_Uruse, Dobe." _

"Ck, kau..." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya di samping tempat tidur berwarna biru gelap tersebut, meraih tas yang diletakannya di atas meja belajar tepat di samping tempat tidur. "Kau hanya perlu bilang iya, tidak usah menghinaku, _Teme_." Desis Naruto seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dan tepat saat tiba di hadapan Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu, Naruto menghujamkan tatapan tajam. "Aku pulang."

Namun, belum sempat pemuda blonde tersebut meraih knop pintu, sebuah tarikan di tangan kanannya membuatnya terhuyung berbalik arah karena gerakan yang sangat tiba-tiba tersebut. Naruto bisa saja jatuh terjengkang ke lantai, bila sebuah rengkuhan dipinggangnya itu tak ada. Namun, hal tersebut berefek posisi mereka yang terbilang terlalu intim nan _ambigu._ Sasuke memeluknya begitu erat dan Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda _raven_ tersebut.

"Aku suka _citrus_, tapi aku lebih suka posisi 69 dari pada hanya sekedar seperti ini."

Ucapan Sasuke yang bagi Naruto tak nyambung tersebut, membuat Naruto bangun dari keterpakuan dan segera melepaskan pelukannya pada leher tersebut.

"Aku tidak bilang kau boleh pergi." Sesaat setelah Sasuke dengan terpaksa melepaskan rengkuhan pada pinggang yang terasa pas untuknya, Sasuke mendudukan diri di kursi belajar dan segera menghidupkan laptop birunya. "Sekarang sebaiknya kita segera memulai tugas kita. Aku akan mengantarmu nanti begitu semuanya sudah selesai."

Sementara Naruto yang tadinya merasa canggung, Kini menatap tak percaya sosok yang biasanya selalu berekspresi _ stoic_ dan awet kata tersebut. _ 'Well, siapa sangka pemuda _raven_ tersebut ternyata bisa bicara begitu panjang? Ya, walau nada _otoriter_ tersebut sangat menyebalkan.'_

Dan, sore tersebut pun menjadi pengalaman yang tak terduga untuk Naruto. Demi apa dirinya terjebak dalam kerja kelompok paling canggung yang pernah dialaminya. Naruto pun heran dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kemampuan gerak dan bicaranya. Sekelompok dengan Sasuke membuat wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya terasa hendak keluar kapan saja.

'_Sebenarnya ini ada apa? Aku kenapa?' batinnya bingung. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Naruto mengerutkan keningnya pertanda bingung. Matanya menatap kosong loker miliknya yang terbuka lebar.<p>

_**Tidak ada.**_

Ini hari ke sembilan setelah surat terakhir ditemukannya di tempat yang sama, surat ke-68. Apa yang terjadi? Apa orang tersebut sudah bosan dan tak berniat untuk memberikannya rangkaian kata pendek yang isinya selalu sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar dan sebuah senyum terulas pada wajahnya.

"Ha-ah..."

Mendesah pelan, Naruto kembali menutup lokernya dan perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelasnya.

Jujur saja, Naruto merasa sangat kehilangan. Surat-surat pendek tersebut sudah mewarnai harinya beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Akankah surat tersebut berhenti pada angka 68?

_**Oh... tidak.**_

Naruto rasanya seperti anak perempuan saja. Matanya terasa panas saat kemungkinan itu muncul dari pikirannya. Dia bahkan belum tahu siapa pengirim surat tersebut. Apakah keinginan Naruto untuk melihat rupa dan mengetahui tujuan sang pengirim benar-benar akan pupus?

Pemuda pirang tersebut akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya. Mendudukan diri di bangkunya dan menatap ke arah luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Sama sekali tak mengacuhkan sapaan dari gadis cantik berambut _indigo_ dan lagi-lagi tak menyadari tatapan intens dari sepasang mata beriris hitam kelam yang selalu setia memperhatikan tingkah gerakannya secara menyeluruh selama ini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa lagi?" tanya sosok berambut coklat tersebut sesaat setelah mendudukan diri di samping sang <em>blonde<em>.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya malas.

Memicingkan matanya tajam, "Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai tak menyadari sikapmu yang seperti remaja galau."

Terkekeh ringan kemudian melemparkan bebatuan kecil pada kolam ikan di depannya dan batu tersebut memantul selama tiga kali sebelum akhirnya tenggelam. "Seperti kau bukan lagi remaja saja."

"Ya... ya... tidak penting membahas hal yang tidak penting." Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, Kiba menatap sahabatnya yang nampak lesu. "Kau membuat kami khawatir, Naruto. Bahkan bibi Kushina sampai membrondongiku pertanyaan tentangmu saat beliau membukakan pintu." Terangnya.

"_Gomen," _menarik napas pelan dan menerawang langit yang berwarna biru di atasnya. "Aku hanya sedang mencoba kenyataan saja."

"Kenyataan?" beo pemuda pencinta anjing tersebut dengan beberapa kerutan pada keningnya.

"Dia sudah pergi."

"Siapa?"

"Suratnya berhenti pada surat ke-68." Jawabnya tak nyambung namun cukup untuk membuat Kiba paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Kau benar-benar tertarik pada pengirim surat itu rupanya. Ha-ah... aku sungguh dibuat bingung olehmu, Naruto." Ungkapnya.

"Entahlah, Kiba." Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Tapi aku merasakan hal yang kurang setelah kiriman surat yang ke-68. Dan setiap kali membuka loker, aku selalu berharap surat ke-69 itu akan datang. Tapi ternyata tetap tidak ada."

"Aku cukup takjub karena kau sampai menghitung jumlah surat yang sama sekali tak jelas asal usulnya itu." Tersenyum tipis. "Dan aku ingin sekali mengucapkan selamat pada siapa pun itu yang berhasil membuatmu tertarik sampai menjadi remaja galau seperti ini."

"Kau sama sekali tak menghiburku, kiba." Dengus Naruto.

"Hmp, tapi satu hal yang kau harus tahu, Naruto." Kiba tersenyum simpul. "Aku yakin orang itu punya alasan khusus untuk berhenti mengirimu surat. Aku juga yakin dia akan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini. Tapi jika tidak..." Kiba menggantungkan ucapannya secara dramatis dan sukses membuat Naruto menatapnya penasaran. "Kau harus merelakannya pergi dan jangan berharap surat ke-69 itu akan datang."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto menatap kumpulan amplop berwarna biru yang tertumpuk rapi dalam sebuah kotak berukuran sedang di atas mejanya. Tersenyum tipis, diraihnya satu amplop berwarna biru dan membukanya.<p>

Pemuda pirang tersebut telah menandai masing-masing amplop tersebut dengan angka.

Amplop pertama hanya terisi secarik kertas berisi sapaan singkat, '_**Hey...' **_dan terus berisi hal yang sama sampai surat ke-6.

Tulisan berganti menjadi pujian, kritikan dan bahkan gambar karikatur dirinya dengan berbagai ekspresi yang entah bagaimana bisa begitu persis dengan ekspresi aslinya.

Naruto terus membuka satu demi satu surat beramplop biru tersebut. Matanya terpaku pada surat ke-49.

_**Bila engkau siang, maka akulah malam.**_

_**Walau mustahil bertemu, tapi aku selalu ada setelah dirimu berlalu.**_

_**Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memunculkan diri.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Surat ke-54<strong>

_**Hey, bisakah kau berhenti menyiksa dan menggoda diriku disaat bersamaan?**_

_**Aku suka melihat senyum dan wajah merona-Mu,**_

_**Tapi jangan beri senyum itu padanya.**_

_**Karena aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum di hadapanku**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Surat ke-68<strong>

_**Melihatmu tertidur di bawah kelopak sakura, begitu indah di pandang mata**_

_**Membuatku ingin mengelus surai mentarimu.**_

_**Tapi aku belum bisa menyentuhmu.**_

_**Aku ingin kau melihatku, tapi aku terlalu pengecut.**_

_**Untuk saat ini, biarkan aku menikmati keberadaanmu,**_

_**Walau harus bersembunyi lebih lama di balik bayangan**_.

* * *

><p>Merapikan kembali kumpulan amplop biru tersebut, Naruto kemudian menutup kotak tersebut dan menyimpannya di dalam lemari kecil yang tersimpan di sudut ruangan bernuansa <em>orange<em> tersebut.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak surat terakhir ditemukan dalam lokernya dan surat ke-69 yang dinantikannya tak pernah muncul. Dirinya pun harus menelan pil pahit kekecewaan tersebut. Dan saat itulah Naruto menyadari bahwa hati dan dirinya telah terikat kuat akan keberadaan surat tersebut. Mungkin benar kata Kiba, dia telah jatuh cinta pada sosok tersebut. Terlalu naif memang, tapi bukankah cinta muncul tanpa diduga dan disadari bagaimana atau apakah penyebabnya. Namun Naruto tak akan menolak bila cintanya disebut cinta buta. Toh, apa pedulinya?

Selama dua bulan tersebut semua berjalan secara monoton, tak ada yang istimewa. Hanya saja kegiatannya semakin sibuk dengan kegiatan belajar yang semakin padat menjelang ujian kenaikan kelas. Tapi bersyukurlah dirinya pada Tuhan, sesosok pemuda _ raven_ berwajah _ stoic_ kini selalu setia di sampingnya. Walaupun hubungan mereka terkesan aneh dan unik. Mereka bisa dibilang sahabat dan juga _rival_ secara bersamaan, tergantung bagaimana cara pandang masing-masing.

Kedekatan mereka terjalin setelah acara kerja kelompok yang dikerjakan selama tiga hari di rumah masing-masing. Awal kedekatan mereka sempat menggemparkan sekolah. Bagaimana bisa sosok dengan perbedaan sikap tersebut bisa sangat intim dan justru terlihat saling melengkapi? Naruto dengan perangai cerianya dan Sasuke dengan sikap dinginnya. Dan hingga kini, tak ada yang dapat menjelaskan bagaimana hal tersebut bisa terjadi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menapaki lorong yang sudah nampak sepi, pemuda pirang tersebut dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya terasa meremang. Oh... ayolah, tentu saja Naruto selalu merasa takut dengan suasana yang terasa mencekam seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena takut ditelan hidup-hidup oleh sang kakak yang baginya lebih pantas menjadi siluman rubah, Naruto tak akan sudi untuk berkeliaran di sekolah pada sore menjelang malam seperti saat ini.<p>

"_Shit..."_

Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat saat mendengar gemerisik daun yang bergesekan tertiup angin. Sungguh, rasanya Naruto ingin berlari pulang. Sekolah yang hampir kosong tanpa penghuni benar-benar mengerikan. Seandainya... kata tersebut terus terulang dalam pikirannya.

"Seharusnya aku menyimpannya dalam tas saja dan bukan di dalam loker. Ugh... _Baka_ Naru." Naruto ingin menangis sekarang juga, _ kokoro_-nya lelah dan kakinya terasa lemas terus menelusuri lorong yang entah kenapa menjadi begitu panjang dan lebar karena keheningan yang begitu mendominasi sekolah _elit Konoha_ tersebut.

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di sebuah lorong yang penuh dengan loker. Naruto tersenyum lega karena telah sampai tujuan. Namun, seketika mata beriris _sapphire_ tersebut membola.

'_Itu 'kan?'_

Seorang yang sangat familiar tengah berdiri di depan loker yang terbuka lebar. Sebuah senyum tipis nampak tersungging pada paras sempurna-nya saat tangannya meletakan sebuah amplop berwarna biru, kemudian pintu loker tersebut ditutup dan dikunci.

Berbalik, sosok tersebut ikut membelalakan mata saat menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang tengah memergoki aksi yang sudah lama tak dilakukannya.

"N-Naruto..." panggilnya dengan suara pelan sarat keterkejutan.

"Jadi?" membuka tutup mulutnya karena kehabisan kata, Naruto memilih berbalik arah dan berlalu pergi.

Terkesiap melihat reaksi sang pemuda _blonde_, sosok tersebut kemudian ikut melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang merasa diikuti, memilih mempercepat langkahnya.

_**Grep...**_

Sosok tersebut meraih tangan kanan Naruto, sukses membuat langkah sang pemuda _ blonde _tersebut terhenti.

"Kau marah?" tanya sosok berambut _raven _ tersebut memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

Diam...

"Kau benci padaku?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Tertawa miris "Kau jijik padaku rupanya."

Dan pernyataan yang disimpulkan sefihak oleh pemuda raven tersebut sukses membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi menundukan kepalanya sontak menengadah menatap wajah rupawan idaman kaum wanita dan pria tersebut. Naruto terhenyak mendapati ekspresi asing yang nampak pada wajah tersebut. Ekspresi itu... rasa sakit dan kecemasan. Astaga, kenapa?

"S-Sasuke? Kenapa?"

Pemuda raven tersebut menatap sang blonde. "Kau boleh membenci diriku, aku tahu kalau aku-"

**Buk...**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus tepat di wajahnya sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, sangat keras dan membuatnya tersungkur.

**Buk... Buk...**

Dan pukulan pun terus melayang hingga membuat wajah Sasuke hancur.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ssh..." meringis saat merasakan sesuatu mendarat di sudut bibirnya yang robek dan berdarah, pemuda raven tersebut menatap tajam orang yang menyebabkan luka lebam bertebaran menghiasi wajahnya.<p>

Sementara sang pelaku penganiayaan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung seraya membantu mengompres luka yang ditimbulkannya sendiri. "_Gomen..."_

"Hn."

"_Gomen..."_ ulangnya seraya menundukan kepala.

"Hn, aku mengerti." Sasuke mengusap surai pirang sosok yang selalu dikaguminya penuh sayang.

Mendongak dan tertegun mendapati sebuah senyum tipis bertengger pada wajah yang selalu datar tersebut, sebuah elusan pada pipi sebelah kirinya membuatnya merona. Karena rasa gugup, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya di tepi ranjang UKS dan tanpa dapat dihindari sosok tersebut jatuh terpeleset dengan pantat mendarat terlebih dahulu.

Mendengus, Sasuke bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Selalu saja ceroboh seperti biasa."

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, diraihnya uluran tangan dari sosok tersebut dan berdiri tegak.

"Hei, _Dobe_."

"Apa?" ketusnya seraya menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya dari debu.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Mengerutkan keningnya pertanda bingung, Naruto memandang penuh tanya pada Sasuke. "Jawaban apa?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Menghembuskan napasnya lelah, pemuda raven tersebut meraih tangan sahabatnya dan mengecupnya. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto salah tingkah dengan wajah merah padam sampai ke telinga. "Jawaban akan perasaanku padamu." Onyx-nya menatap penuh kelembutan. "Bukankah kau bilang tidak jijik dan membenciku?"

"Bo-Bodoh." Naruto membalikan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, sejenak langkahnya terhenti. Menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap intens dirinya. "Jawabannya akan kusampaikan besok, aku akan membalas suratmu yang ke-69."

_**Brak...**_

Dan pintu pun tertutup, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam masih mencerna ucapan dari Naruto. Kemudian, senyum tipis kembali terbit di wajah rupawannya.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia berlari dengan debaran pada jantungnya yang terasa tak terkendali. Gila, ini benar-benar kejutan dan terasa mimpi. Menghentikan larinya dan menstabilkan deru napasnnya yang tersenggal, senyuman lebar tak bisa ditahanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membenci sosok yang sudah merebut hatiku sebelum aku tahu rupanya? Aku tidak ingin munafik pada perasaanku sendiri."

Dan sepertinya Naruto harus berterima kasih pada kakaknya yang pasti sedang menunggunya di rumah. Sebuah amplop berwarna biru dan sebuah kalung dengan bandul Yin-Yang berada di genggamannya. Bukankah ini kebetulan yang sangat luar biasa?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Surat ke-69<strong>

_**Aku ingin selalu bersamamu,**_

_**Menemanimu sepanjang masa.**_

_**Walau aku tak muncul dan terlihat, aku selalu di sampingmu.**_

_**Memperhatikanmu dalam setiap diamku.**_

_**Aku ingin melebur menjadi Yin dan Yang bersamamu.**_

_**Walau bertolak belakang, akan selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan, **_

_**Selamanya...**_

Naruto menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

'_Astaga, ini memalukan. Dia sungguh mengejutkan.'_ Batinnya.

_Drrrtt... Drrrttt_.

_**Sebuah pesan masuk**_

_To : Naru-Dobe_

_From : Sasu-Teme_

'_Aku tidak bisa tidur, bisakah kau menjawabku sekarang?'_

Tak memperdulikan handphone-nya yang terus bergetar karena pesan masuk atau adanya panggilan, pemuda pirang tersebut memasukannya ke dalam laci meja belajarnya dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Iris birunya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. "Surat ke-69 dan Yin-Yang, semoga semua berjalan dan berakhir dengan baik." Harapnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Huaaa... semoga ini sesuai tema dengan FID #6 tahun ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku ikut berpartisifasi. Maaf fict ini jadinya super duper gaje, aku masih belum bisa berinovasi sehingga hanya fict biasa nan pasaran yang bisa kupersembahkan.**

**Semoga kalian berkenan pada fict ini. Untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fict ini Saory ucapin terima kasih banyak. #ojigi**

**Aku ucapin happy FID #6 minna-san.**

**Salam**

**Saory**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW...<strong>


End file.
